


Я здесь

by Yavoria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Хьюга возвращается, ни на что особо не надеясь, но у Киёши свой взгляд на статус их отношений.





	Я здесь

**Author's Note:**

> Вспомнилось вдруг «На самом деле, мне нравилась только ты...» Быкова, а дальше все как-то само написалось.  
> Не вычитано, как обычно.
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> Вера Полозкова - На самом деле,мне нравилась только ты (Д. Быков)  
> Братья Гримм - Норвегия

Хьюга остановился около двери и внимательно посмотрел на нее, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся быстрее обычного то ли от бега по лестнице, то ли от предвкушения скорой встречи сердце. Потом резко выдохнул, нервно усмехнулся сам себе и нажал на звонок.

Какое-то время ответом ему служила тишина, и он успел подумать, что пришел слишком рано — хотя почему, уже ведь середина дня, потом — что Киёши просто куда-нибудь ушел, потом — что вообще зря он все это, но в конце концов замок щелкнул, и дверь перед ним распахнулась.

Увидев его, Киёши замер, и Хьюга совсем не удивился такой реакции — он был сейчас для него не самым очевидным гостем. Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, и Хьюга отстраненно подумал, что в Киёши до странного ничего не изменилось, как будто они не виделись от силы неделю. Наконец, тот вышел из ступора и отошел в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.

— Привет.

— Привет.

Говорить друг с другом спустя столько времени было непривычно, здороваться, не прикасаясь, непривычно тем более, и Хьюга взял небольшую передышку, опускаясь на корточки и не торопясь расшнуровывая кроссовки прежде, чем их снять.

Эта квартира была меньше той, что они снимали вместе: крохотный коридор, несколько дверей по обе стороны и низкие потолки — Киёши прошел в кухню, не нагибаясь, но руки вверх вытянуть уже не смог бы. Хьюга зашел следом за ним.

— Давно вернулся? Адрес из ребят кто-то дал?

— Рико. Я вчера приехал и сразу к родителям, а сегодня утром к ней заскочил. Еле увернулся от предложения позавтракать.

Киёши тихо засмеялся в ответ на неловкую шутку.

— Зря ты, она теперь готовит куда лучше. По крайней мере, я от обеда никогда не отказываюсь, когда захожу, и пока жив, как видишь.

— Да? И что ее так изменило?

— Она встретила человека, ради которого захотела измениться.

Хьюга не видел лица Киёши — тот заваривал чай, стоя к нему спиной — но слышал в его голосе улыбку: видимо, парень Айды ему понравился. Значит, за нее можно было не переживать.

Разговор быстро зацепил не самую комфортную тему, но Хьюга был этому даже рад — все равно он собирался спрашивать Киёши об этом, и узнать все в самом начале будет даже лучше.

— А ты? Встретил кого-нибудь?

Киёши обернулся к нему через плечо, но ничего не сказал, только махнул головой в сторону стоящего у дальней стены холодильника. Хьюга посмотрел на него — к дверке магнитами были прикреплены несколько снимков разных размеров, но что на них было, он с такого расстояния не видел, только размытые цветные пятна. Киёши даже сразу и покажет ему свою избранницу? Или избранника...

Хьюге не очень хотелось получить сразу и визуальное подтверждение того, как Киёши устроил без него свою жизнь, это было как-то слишком, но ответить что-то вроде «достаточно, если ты скажешь словами» означало обидеть, и Хьюга шагнул вперед.  
  
На снимках не было никого незнакомого — только Киёши и сам Хьюга, и иногда – кто-то из ребят на фоне. Они с только что выигранным кубком, уставшие, но довольные, и непонятно, кто на кого больше опирается, чтобы не рухнуть; они на устроенном Рико пикнике, Хьюга читает книгу, а Киёши спит, используя его колени как подушку; Хьюга с Ниго в школьном спортивном зале — Киёши нет, но он, судя по заваленной влево линии пола, как раз снимал... Хьюга в изумлении поднял взгляд выше и наткнулся на стоящие на холодильнике часы. У них было два циферблата — один все показывал верно, без пяти три, на другом едва доходило семь часов.

Хьюга растерянно повернулся к Киёши.

— Ты что, все это время?..

Тот только пожал плечами, глядя куда-то перед собой.

  
Все это время — это два года, 24 месяца, сотня недель и много-много дней. Много-много дней с тех пор, как Хьюга пришел домой из университета с документами, по которым он в составе небольшой группы отправлялся в Осло, Норвегию по программе обмена студентами. Там их ждала учеба и практика в фирмах-партнерах университета. Это означало для Хьюги возможность получить бесценный опыт в том, чему он собирался посвятить свою жизнь. Это означало, что как минимум год он не сможет вернуться в Японию.  
  
На сборы у них было всего-ничего — неделя, на принятие некоторых решений — и того меньше, и уже через несколько дней Хьюга посадил Киёши напротив себя и сказал, что понимает, что значит для них его отъезд, что год, а то и больше — это много, а Норвегия — очень далеко, и им, наверное, лучше расстаться, чтобы не быть связанными чувством долга?

Киёши долго молча смотрел на него, а потом кивнул, отводя взгляд, и так странно и нелепо закончились их отношения, которые длились до этого больше года и которые при других обстоятельствах Хьюга никогда бы не оборвал, но ограничивать в чем-то партнера, пока ты за тысячи миль строишь свою карьеру и неизвестно, когда вернешься — это было не про него. Это было бы слишком большим эгоизмом, и его себе Хьюга позволить не мог, как бы ни хотелось ему поступить иначе.

Киёши даже приехал потом проводить его в аэропорт и обнял на прощание так крепко, как будто ничего особенного между ними и не произошло, и Хьюга разрешил себе на пару секунд поддаться этому моменту, запомнить его и убрать в памяти подальше, в коробку, которую открываешь, когда все вокруг кажется совсем беспросветным. Они простояли так немного, а потом Хьюга вывернулся из объятий и, коротко махнув, быстрым шагом пошел к стойке регистрации. И не обернулся — ни разу, до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Хьюга снял по одной все фотографии, сел за стол, разложив их полукругом, и стал молча рассматривать одну за другой, пытаясь уложить в голове то, что Киёши не только перевез их с собой, а не выбросил за ненадобностью, но даже с глаз не убрал. Потом отвернулся от них и снова поднял на Киёши взгляд:

— И что, у тебя даже не было никого?

— Ну почему не было, были девушки. Все разные, очень славные, только не то всё как-то... вроде смотришь — хороший человек, умный, добрый, но чужой совершенно.

— Может, плохо выбирал?

— Я сначала сам не понимал, почему вообще начинал с ними встречаться тогда, а потом стал думать: в каждой мне ведь правда нравилось что-то. Рею я увидел в библиотеке — вокруг нее была гора книг, а она смотрела поверх них в окно очень мягким, совершенно расфокусированным взглядом и крутила очки в руках. И я заговорил с ней. С Ами мы столкнулись в кафе — она заказывала передо мной черный кофе и равнодушно качала головой в ответ на предложенный сахар. К ногам Мико у меня укатился вечером мяч из рук, и первое, что она сказала — что я не очень умный, раз стою в одной футболке на таком ветру. Все это какое-то очень знакомое, а? — Киёши дернул головой, как будто хотел обернуться, но передумал на середине движения. — Когда я это понял, решил, что не надо больше. Смысла нет — это же все равно не то, нельзя собрать одного человека из отдельных черт других. Да и некрасиво — каждая из них достойна большой и настоящей любви, как в сказках. А у меня своя история, другая.

— А ты?

— Что я? — Киёши, наконец, обернулся к нему и улыбнулся, очень спокойно. Так, как улыбаются люди, сидящие на препаратах. Или достигшие просветления.

— Ну, надо же жить на всю, гулять, встречаться с кем-то. Меня не было кучу времени, я думал, у тебя тут уже семья и дом.

— А ты бы этого хотел?

— Я не хотел сажать тебя на цепь, улетая неизвестно насколько! — Хьюге казалось, он четко донес до Киёши это мысль еще два года назад, а выходила глупость какая-то.

— Да какая это цепь, если я сам ничего другого не хочу?

— Если так, почему ты тогда вообще согласился?

— А зачем бы я спорил? — Теперь Киёши смотрел на него растерянно. — Ты не хотел уезжать из Японии связанным отношениями, и я не стал возражать.

Хьюга дернулся от неожиданности.

— При чем тут я? Глупый, я тебе руки развязывал.

— А мне разве было нужно? Для меня и не поменялось ничего — все равно же ждал, не знал только, приедешь ли.  
  
Вот как. Киёши даже бороться с этим не стал, наоборот, окружил себя бывшими ими так плотно, как мог... у Хьюги бы так не получилось. Он тогда сразу, как только приехал на место, понял — стоит разбудить внутри тоску, и он с ней не справится, в холодной черно-белой Скандинавии, на другом краю мира ему нечего ей противопоставить.

И он не будил ее, и себя не будил, ходил — как спал наяву, подумать только, целых два года. А теперь как будто впервые за это время открыл глаза, и их жгло от яркого солнечного света.

  
Хьюга поднялся и подошел к Киёши вплотную, так, что теперь нужно было запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо. Не было никакой уверенности, что ему можно теперь так делать, но слишком большим было искушение быть спустя столько времени так близко — и не подойти еще ближе. По-хорошему, нужно было задать один-единственный вопрос, но облечь его в слова сил у Хьюги пока не хватало. Он спросил вместо этого другое, скользя взглядом по линии челюсти Киёши от уха к подбородку:

— Я не понимаю. Меня не было столько времени, и ты просто ждал?

— Как это не было, ты все время был, — Киёши кивнул в сторону снимков. — В другом месте просто, но это же только место. И время.

Хьюга с силой зажмурился. Вот поэтому он не любил разговаривать словами о таких вещах — слишком сильно они действовали. И понятнее не становилось — кто знает, может, он теперь для Киёши просто воспоминание? Можно ведь очень любить человека, но не простить ему долгого отсутствия. Подбирая на ходу слова, он начал говорить:

— Ну, вот он я, совсем рядом теперь. Что ты —

Закончить ему не дали. Киёши, стоявший до этого спокойно и неподвижно, как будто отмер, крепко прижал к себе обеими руками и поцеловал — очень мягко, на контрасте с сильным прикосновением.

Хьюга тут же ответил на поцелуй, жестче и сильнее, чувствуя, как его начинает бить крупная дрожь. Это все было как из другого мира, в который он запретил себе заглядывать — слишком хорошо ему там было, но теперь он словно снова туда провалился и падал, набирая скорость.

Киёши не скупился на прикосновения и слова, и Хьюга был только рад все их принять — подставлялся, когда Киёши целовал его шею и забирался руками под футболку, соглашался с каждым словом — да, твой, да, вернулся, конечно, все будет. Он не отрывал от Киёши взгляда ни на кухне, ни пока они шли в спальню, задевая по пути все углы, ни когда Киёши уронил его на футон и тут же накрыл сверху собой — тот был слишком красивый и слишком его, Хьюги, чтобы на него не смотреть.

Он зажмурился только один раз, пережидая приступ тянущей боли внизу живота — Киёши честно попытался быть осторожным, но Хьюга ему просто не позволил, все время подгоняя, сжимая крепче ногами, прикусывая кожу везде, куда мог дотянуться. Не хотелось осторожности — хотелось снова стать одним целым, настолько, чтобы больше никогда не получилось разъединиться.  
  
Вопросы и сомнения вернулись много позже, когда они уже лежали на футоне, расслабленные, выдохшиеся, и Хьюга обнимал Киёши сразу руками и ногами, а тот прижимал его к себе за пояс, устроив ладонь на пояснице.

— Уверен, что это к лучшему? — спросил Хьюга, прижавшись щекой к груди Киёши и слушая его размеренное дыхание.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, ты же научился... быть со мной без меня. Я не самый подходящий для нежных чувств человек, так же удобнее было бы — на расстоянии. Помнить о лучшем и не сталкиваться с недостатками.

Хьюга говорил это и сам не знал, зачем. То есть, знал, конечно, но не представлял, что будет делать, если Киёши с ним сейчас согласится — он ведь не был детским конструктором, чтобы разбирать себя и собирать заново каждый раз, с Киёши и без него. Его ресурс был куда меньше — в следующий раз детали могут не совпасть, и он так и останется горсткой бесполезного пластика.

Но узнать было нужно.

Киёши молчал какое-то время, добавляя беспокойства, а потом заговорил:

— Со мной тоже сложно, я помню. И понимаю, что переносить меня проще издалека. Но мне лучше было бы, если бы ты любил меня меньше, но здесь, чем сильнее, но из Норвегии. Можно?

Хьюга вывернулся из-под руки Киёши и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Ты придурок?  
Киёши посмотрел в ответ серьезно и почти виновато, и Хьюга со стоном уронил голову на его плечо.

— Куда я денусь-то от тебя теперь, Ками-сама...

— Ну, мало ли.

— Говорю же, придурок, — Хьюга слабо ударил его кулаком в бок и снова расслабленно вытянулся рядом.

Какое-то время оба молчали.

— И ты, — заговорил Хьюга снова, не поднимая головы, — не спросишь меня даже, был ли у меня там кто-то?

— А есть разница? То есть, если ты скажешь, что был — я, конечно, расстроюсь и поревную немного задним числом, а потом приму это, но прямо сейчас важно только то, что ты здесь. Ты же здесь?

— Что за глупые вопросы, где мне еще-то быть, — Хьюга прижался к Киёши еще ближе и пожалел, что нельзя завернуться в него совсем, закрыться не только от внешнего мира, но и от его же прямого и открытого взгляда, и от необходимости говорить тоже. Но через секунду все же добавил для уверенности, своей и не только:

— Я здесь.


End file.
